Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8y-(-3y-1)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 8y {-1(}\gray{-3y-1}{)} $ $ 8y + {3y+1} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {8y + 3y} + 1$ $ {11y} + 1$ The simplified expression is $11y+1$